injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Batman99/Injustice Series
The Injustice Series is a compilation of all the Injustice games, including Gods Among Us, War Of The Gods, Infinite Worlds, etc. The entire series is developed by Netherealm Studios and some games are also developed by Rocksteady Games. ''MAIN SERIES: INJUSTICE 2: WAR OF THE GODS: '' Injustice 2: War Of The Gods is a sequel to Injustice: Gods Among us and has the Injustice League and Darkseid as the main villains. The Injustice League is just a distraction for the Justice League as Darkseid prepares for his invasion of Earth, and the Justice League will need the Teen Titans, the Justice Society Of America, and the Legion Of Super-Heroes to help them stop the threat. In the Mobile/Android devices, Trigon is the primary villain, as he attempts to rule the world. It will be developed by Netherealm Studios and Rocksteady Games and will be released for the Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC, and Mobile/Android Devices on January 1, 2014, and will have a comic series release on the same day and will take place 1 year before the events. ''INJUSTICE 3: INFINITE WORLDS: Injustice 3: Infinite Worlds is a sequel to both Injustice: Gods Among Us, and Injustice 2: War Of The Gods. In the game, Batman and other heroes are teleported to different alternate timelines, some including the Red Son Universe, the Flashpoint Universe, and 2 original universes. The heroes are helped out by Booster Gold, who was split into the 4 alternate timelines, as they try to restore the universe back to its original timeline. The game will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, 3DS, PSVITA, PC, and Mobile/Android Devices on August 28, 2015. INJUSTICE 4: RETURN OF THE REGIME: '' Injustice 4: Return Of The Regime is the 4th installment in the Injustice Series, and is the sequel to the 3 previous games. In the game, Superman and the Regime from the alternate dimension breaks out of their prisons, and out of revenge, they seek to destroy the other heroes' universe for interfering with their plans. When they get there, the Justice League must protect the world, as the Regime are stronger than ever. The game will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4 on April 2, 2016. ''PREQUELS: INJUSTICE: ORIGINS OF THE FIRST INSURGENT: '' Injustice: Origins Of The First Insurgent is the prequel to the Injustice Series, and features the beginnings of Batman, and at different times for him, as he fights Ra's al Ghul, The Joker, Black Mask, and while teaming up with Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl. The game will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4 on December 29, 2016. ''INJUSTICE: ORIGINS OF THE HIGH COUNCILER: Injustice: Origins Of The High Counciler is the 2nd Prequel to the Injustice Series, and features the beginings of Superman, who fights the likes of General Zod, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Metallo, Bizarro, Doomsday, and even more. He will also team up with Superboy, Supergirl, and Power Girl, as they set out to defeat the likes of the most evil villains on the planet. The game will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4 on May 21, 2017. INJUSTICE: ORIGINS OF THE LANTERN: Injustice: Origins Of The Lantern is the 3rd Prequel to the Injustice Series, and features the origins of Hal Jordan as a Green Lantern, and will also see him teaming up with other human Green Lanterns, Alan Scott, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and Simon Baz, while fighting Sinestro, the Star Sapphires, Nekron and the Black Lanterns, Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns, and many more. The Game will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4 on September 16, 2017. INJUSTICE: FIRST RETALIATION: Injustice: First Retaliation is the 4th and final Prequel to the Injustice Series, as the Justice League is formed by 7 legendary heroes; Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter. They will also fight the likes of The Joker, The Suicide Squad, Mongul, Despero, and many more. The Game will be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4 on January 21, 2018. SPIN-OFFS: INJUSTICE: ALL-STARS: '' Injustice: All-Stars is a Spin-Off game of the Injustice Series, and is a battle brawler, comparing to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros Series. It will feature 32 of DC Universe's more known heroes and villains battling it out. There will be DLC Packs for each character, some characters will even receive multiple packs. The game is set to be released for the Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4 on Feburary 4, 2015. ''MARVEL UNIVERSE VS. DC UNIVERSE: Marvel Universe Vs. DC Universe is a Spin-Off Game of the Injustice Series, though would be more similar to Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe. The game will feature a space rip that will open the 2 universes to each other. The Justice League, Teen Titans, and more will be challenged by the forces of The Avengers, X-Men, etc. and only one universe will survive. There will be 32 Marvel Heroes, 32 Marvel Villains, 32 DC Heroes, and 32 DC Villains, equaling up to 128 Characters in all. It will be developed by Neatherealm Studios, and will be released for the Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, and PC on December 15, 2014. INJUSTICE:INFINITY '' Injustice:Infinity is a Spin-Off Game of the Injustice Series, and will be the biggest yet. When a catastrophic event happens in the universe, the every Justice League team, the Teen Titans, The Outsiders, Birds Of Prey, the Legion Of Superheroes, and the Green and Blue Lantern Corps must team up together to stop this threat, a threat that could destroy all of reality. It will be developed by Neatherealm Studios and Rocksteady Games, and will be released for the Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC, 3DS, PSVITA, and Mobile/Android Devices on June 21, 2018. Category:Blog posts